Hetalia Project: Un romance Tsundere
by Liz Kirkland awesome
Summary: RomanoxLector,Eres una nueva estudiante en la academia W y tu guia resulta ser Italia del Sur,tambien conocido como Romano,Pronto esa amistad se llega a convertir en algo mas pero ¿el siente lo mismo por ti? ¿podras decirle tus sentimientos? Nada sera de color rosa ya que habra muchos obstaculos...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: por desgracia Hetalia no me pertenece si no a su respectivo autor Himaruya Hidekaz y no hago esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretenimiento mía y de los que me leerán.

**Liz:¡Hola gente bonita! Aquí Liz y Brandon re-subiendo una de las tantas continuaciones de la historia de Hetalia Project.**

**Brandon: Lamentamos la espera, si es que alguien espero esto porque la verdad no somos tan buenos escribiendo. **

**Liz: también queremos agradecer rápidamente a gatita-yaoi,Kamirin-chan,Angelove12,klaudia14,KayK ay-Sama,NozomiNeko,The-Pierot, .15 y a Rin Vargas por comentar el prologo de nuestro Prologo y darnos ánimos a continuar este proyecto.**

**Brandon: Bien sin más, comenzamos la historia, esperamos que sea de su agrado…**

_**Capitulo 1:**_ ¿Amistad y algo más?

Entraste a la dirección para que tomaran tus datos y te dieran tú nuevo Horario, Después llamaron a alguien para que te mostrara el lugar.

No tardo mucho en llegar. Al verlo quedaste atónita, Ese chico era idéntico a Italia del Sur también conocido como Romano. Su pelo era marrón oscuro y poseía un rulo que sobresalía por encima de su flequillo. Tenía unos hermosos ojos que eran color avellana.

-El es Lovino Vargas la representación de Italia del Sur, será tu guía en el instituto. Lovino ella es (nombre y apellido) una nueva estudiante. Se bueno con ella-dijo el director

Te quedaste atónita, realmente era él, no era una simple coincidencia. Un sentimiento de felicidad te inundo.

Después de que el director platicara un momento con el chico a solas, Tú y Lovino salieron de La dirección y empezaron a caminar por los pasillos.

Te sentías tan nerviosa estando a su lado, tu corazón latía rápidamente, además de que no te gustaba el silencio incomodo que había en el aire, solo se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros ya que los demás estudiantes estaban en clase.

Tu rostro estaba sonrojado y es que aun no podías creer que lo tenías tan cerca de ti, seguías pensando en que eso debía ser un sueño cuando una voz te hizo volver a la realidad

-Hey (Tu nombre), ¿te sientes bien? Estas roja- dijo mirándote detenidamente

-Eh, no es nada, no se preocupes- dijiste sonriendo

Siguieron caminando por el campus, mientras platicaban de cualquier cosa, Lovino termino de mostrarte las instalaciones después de unos minutos.

-¿En qué grupo estas?-pregunto

-En el 2° C-respondiste

-Bien, ese es el grupo del idiota mi hermano-Dijo Romano tomando tu mano

Tú te sonrojaste mas ante este acto, al ver esa reacción, soltó rápidamente tu mano también con ese color rojo en su rostro

-V-Vamos te mostrare donde esta- dijo volteándose rápidamente

Tú lo seguiste a una distancia considerable, con la cabeza agachada aun con el sonrojo presente en tu rostro, Pronto llegaron al salón, el se despidió de ti y entraste al salón

Pediste disculpas a la profesora por las clases en las que no habías estado presente y esta te presento ante el grupo.

-Toma asiento Porfabor-dijo la maestra sonriendo amablemente

Miraste el salón detenidamente, hasta que viste un puesto vacio, este precisamente al lado de Feliciano, Te sentaste y sacaste tus libros. La profesora estaba explicando unas ecuaciones cuando la mandaron llamar a la dirección, Al salir rápidamente el salón se convirtió en un caos total.

-Ve~ Hola, mucho gusto signorina* soy Feliciano Vargas la representación de Italia del Norte, ¿te gusta la pasta?-Dijo rápidamente

-Hola Feliciano, Soy (tu nombre), es un placer, emm, sí, creo que me gusta- dijiste algo sorprendida, ya que las preguntas las dijo demasiado rápido y apenas pudiste reaccionar

-Ve~ espero y seamos grandes amigos-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Yo también lo espero- simplemente respondiste mientras igualmente sonreías

Toco la campana y todos salieron al receso, Feliciano dijo que podías acompañarlo a él y a sus amigos, eso te hizo muy feliz ya que por ser tu primer día no conocías a nadie.

Feliciano te llevo a un jardín donde bajo un árbol se encontraban Alemania y Japón

-Doitsu~ Nihon~ miren ella es mi nueva amiga (Tu nombre), es nueva en el instituto-Dijo Italia con la felicidad que lo caracterizaba

-Mucho gusto (Tu nombre), Soy Ludwig Beilschmidt, la representación de Alemania-dijo el chico de cuerpo fornido y actitud notablemente seria

-Es un placer conocerla (Tu nombre)-san, mi nombre es Kiku Honda, soy la representación de Japón-También hablo el chico de complexión un poco más delgada y, de cabello color negro, no hablaba mucho, pero se notaba que estaba nervioso

-Igualmente, Ludwig, Kiku-san-dijiste sonriendo felizmente, y no era para menos porque al fin conocías a los integrantes del eje, te sentías en el cielo mismo.

-Feliciano, olvidaste tu almuerzo de nuevo-escuchaste una voz bastante familiar, volteaste y viste que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Romano.

-ve~ Molto Grazie fratello *-Dijo Feliciano tomando el pequeño contenedor de color azul-Fratello* quiero presentarte a (Tu nombre), está en mi salón y es nueva en el instituto- después de eso se llevo algo de pasta a la boca

-No hace falta que nos presentes Feli,el y yo ya nos conocemos, después de todo el es quien me mostro el lugar-dijiste sonriendo algo roja por la presencia del mayor de los italias

-Ve~ ¿enserio? Que coincidencia-dijo Italia del Norte sin perder su ánimo

Tu solo le sonreíste al menor de los italianos.

Te dispusiste a comer tu almuerzo cuando sentiste una penetrante mirada hacia tu persona, volteaste y notaste que se trataba de Romano que te miraba, al ser descubierto se sonrojo y volteo su mirada a otro lado.

Tu lo imitaste eh hiciste lo mismo, agachando la cabeza, no lo entendías ¿Por qué al verlo te sonrojabas tanto? ¿Qué era esa sensación en tu pecho? Tal vez no lo sabías aun pero ese era el inicio de una hermosa amistad y tal vez…algo mas

**Signorina**:Señorita.

**Molto Grazie fratello**: Según traductor google significa "Muchas gracias hermano"

**Fratello**: Esta palabra la leemos mucho el los fics donde aparecen Italia o Romano y no creo que no sepan su significado pero por si las dudas es "hermano"

**Liz: ¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que no salió muy bien y es algo corto pero bueno estoy en temporada de exámenes y no puedo estar en la computadora.**

**Brandon: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Liz: Si tienen algunas ideas de algo que quieran que pase no duden en decirlas en su review **

**Brandon: Pedimos una disculpa por la espera y también por nuestro horrible italiano.**

**Liz: Bien, por ultimo recuerden seguir votando por el personaje con el que quieran vivir un romance, intentaremos dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo en los próximos capítulos y hacerlos más largos.**

_**Ambos: Nosotros nos retiramos bye bye! **_

Recuerda, esta historia es promocionada por:

"_Vamos a darle Amour al mundo, yo voto por la 69"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Liz: -patea la puerta y entra awesomente- llegamos!  
**

**Brandon: Sigues siendo igual de molesta que siempre ¬¬  
**

**Liz: Ahí yo también te quiero c: en fin, Lamentamos nuestra larga LAAAARGA! Ausencia, pero es que la secundaria era muy MUY Estresante, afortunadamente el tercer grado es mas relax así que podremos seguir publicando y subiendo la historia, ¿No les parece genial?  
**

**Brandon: Bueno, Bueno dejemos todo eso para las notas finales, Lamentamos si el capitulo no es muy largo pero bueno, Queremos agradecer a ****,****CocoNeko****,****estrellita24****,****Nami-Luna y LinusMantita**** por alentarnos a continuar esto  
**

**Liz: De verdad chicas las amo, Porque todas son chicas verdad? Bueno que importa, sin mas aquí esta el capitulo Oh casi lo Olvido, Hetalia no nos pertenece sino a ****Himaruya Hidekaz.**

_**Capitulo 3: De Bastardos españoles, Franceses pervertidos y Asombrosos prusianos. ¡Pasemos una tarde lluviosa con el BTT!  
**_

Las clases habían terminado finalmente, Te dispusiste a regresar a casa pero había un problema, Estaba lloviendo a cantaros afuera y tú no llevabas algún paraguas. Así que decidiste esperar a que la lluvia parara.  
Sin embargo, después de tres horas de espera, te empezaste a hartar, Ya estaba obscureciendo y la lluvia no había parado, al contrario, parecía que caía con más fuerza que antes. Suspiraste pesado y miraste a tu alrededor, No quedaba ni un alma ahí adentro, Oh eso era lo que tu pensabas, Volviste tu vista a la lluvia y suspiraste abrazándote a ti misma mientras te sentabas en el suelo, Cabe destacar que por la lluvia hacia frio y tampoco traías un suéter o algo parecido.

Pensabas seriamente irte con esa lluvia a tu casa, Lo único que querías era descansar, tomar algo de chocolate caliente y leer algún buen libro. Pudiste haber seguido pensando en tu tarde perfecta si no fuera por una odiosa risa que conocías muy bien, era como un "kesesese"

Te levantaste tomando tus cosas y te dirigiste a donde se escuchaba la risa, Caminaste un par de pasillos hasta llegar a un salón, Viste al prusiano de ojos rojos, pero además de él, también viste a un español de ojos verdes y a un francés de ojos azules. Ahí frente a ti se encontraba el BTT y sabias que donde estaban esos tres siempre había problemas, La prueba de eso era que ese salón en el que los tres estaban era nada más y nada menos que la aula de detención que extrañamente no tenía a ningún maestro.

Para tu bien decidiste volver a dónde estabas a ver si la lluvia había parado pero por cosas del destino, tal vez un dios juguetón, Resbalaste y caíste, ¿Cómo? , Quien sabe pero el estruendo fue tan fuerte que llamo la atención del trió que rápidamente se dirigió a dónde estabas, Fueron unos minutos de silencio hasta que…

-Kesesese!-Empezó a reírse el albino, esa risa fue contagiada al español y el francés, En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tu también te encontrabas riendo. Después de reír por unos 5 minutos, tal vez más, Te levantaste del suelo sacudiéndote el uniforme.

-Valla chica, esa fue una caída muy fea, Estas bien?-Dijo El español sonriendo como siempre.

-Sí, No es nada- le devolviste la sonrisa-

-Pero que hacia tal linda demoiselle* a estas horas en el instituto?-pregunto el francés aprovechando que estabas distraída para rodear uno de sus brazos a través de tu cuello

-No traía paraguas así que esperaba a que parara la lluvia, solo eso –incomoda apartaste el brazo del francés.

-Kesese ya veo-hablo el albino sonriendo- Dile al Ore-sama cuál es tu nombre chica

-Oh, Es (T/N), (Nombre y apellido) un placer

Después de eso hablaron un poco y bromearon, pero aun la lluvia no paraba y ya estaba obscuro, Sacaste tu celular y viste que eran las 10:30 pm, Tus padres te regañarían horrible de seguro. Soltaste un suspiro y volteaste a ver a el trió de chicos, Francis discutía con Gilbert sobre que el vino era mejor que la cerveza y Ahora Antonio se había entrometido diciendo que sin duda lo mejor era el Jerez. La verdad ya te estabas aburriendo, pero era mejor estar con esos tres que estar sola en un pasillo obscuro.

Francis estaba por golpear a Gilbert cuando escucharon pasos por el pasillo aunque parecía más bien que alguien corría a toda prisa.

-Oigan…Creí que estábamos solos en el edificio-Dijiste sin dejar de mirar hacia el pasillo de donde se oirán los pasoso cada vez más cerca

-y lo estamos….-Respondió el prusiano viendo en la misma dirección que tu.

Lo último que alcanzaste a ver fue una sombra que se lanzaba sobre Antonio y gritaba un reconocido "Chiguii !"

-L-Lovi?, Que estás haciendo aquí?-dijo el español sujetándose el estomago con fuerza después de la envestida, tal parecía que el golpe había sido muy fuerte

-Tú qué crees, estúpido bastardo,El idiota de Feliciano se encontraba preocupado y me mando a buscarte, Tsk –se cruzo de brazos molesto, parecía que iba a decir algunos insultos mas cuando noto tu presencia y se sonrojo de inmediato, desviando la mirada-Solo no asustes al idiota de mi hermano así, Maldición

-Lo siento Lovi-Dijo el español levantándose con dificultad.  
-Ohohohoh~-rio el francés dándose cuenta del raro comportamiento del italiano y luego te miro a ti.

-¿Qué? Tengo monos en la cara o qué?-Le dijiste confundida por la risa y las miradas que te daba el francés.

-Nada querida, Nada-rio el rubio desviando la mirada-Oh, Parece que la lluvia ya ah bajado. No debías irte a casa, ya es tarde?

-¡Es verdad!, Muchas gracias por permitirme quedarme con ustedes en lo que bajaba la lluvia.-tomaste tus cosas.

-Pero (T/N), La lluvia aun no ah parado del todo, ¿Segura que quieres irte?-dijo el pruso viendo hacia afuera por una de las ventanas

-Por eso no hay problema, Romano tiene un paraguas ¿no es así?, El podría llevarla a casa~-Hablo el de ojos azules  
-¿Y-Yo? Y yo porque tendría que hacerlo maldición!-Respondió aun mas rojo el italiano  
Pudiste escuchar a Antonio decir Fusososo y reíste a lo bajo acomodándote un mechón de cabello  
-Realmente no es necesario, Tal vez el tenga cosas que hacer. Yo puedo volver sola a casa de verdad.  
-Bueno en ese caso permite que Grand frère* Hermano mayor Te acompañe-te rodeo de nuevo con un brazo lo cual hizo sentirte algo incomoda, sentiste que tomaban tu mano y te jalaban lejos del trió, volteaste viendo a romano mas rojo que antes con tus cosas y la sombrilla en una mano  
-L-Lovino …-fue lo único que lograste decir confundida-  
-N-No digas nada maldición!-Se sonrojo aun mas dirigiéndose a la puerta, asentiste tomando tus cosas y esperaste a que abriera el paraguas para salir del plantel educativo…

~MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL BTT~  
-Crecen tan rápido…-dijo Antonio limpiándose unas lagrimas de emoción  
-Kesese son casi tan asombrosos como yo!-respondió Gilbert

-Ohohohoh~ hacen una hermosa pareja, aunque son algo lentos~, Parece que tendremos que ayudarlos no chicos? –sonrió de lado el francés, el tenia un plan para juntar a esos dos y no fallaría, No podía fallar después de todo el era el país del amor y sabia cuando dos personas estaban destinadas a estar juntas…

_*Demoiselle: Señorita_

_*Grand frère: Hermano mayor _

**Liz: Como ya lo notaron somos un asco en idiomas extranjeros, así que si hay algún error favor de comentarlo.  
**

**Brandon: Lamentamos los errores, cualquier idea o sugerencia son bienvenidos, También aceptamos algunas otras ideas para algunos otros hetaliaxLector.  
**

**Liz: y bueno como notaron Onii-san tiene un plan entre manos para hacer que Romanito se nos declare,Jujuju,Me pregunto que se traerá entre manos~, Bueno eso es todo por hoy, Hasta el próximo capítulo, Bye**

Brandon: Hasta luego!

"_Vamos a darle Amour al mundo, yo voto por la 69"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Liz: Teníamos planeado subir el próximo capítulo hasta el Sábado pero~ me dio por escribir en una clase libre que tenía en mi libreta y mírenos, aquí subiendo otro capitulo**

**Brandon: Bueno esperamos que les guste y les recordamos que **Hetalia no nos pertenece sino aHimaruya Hidekaz.

**Capitulo 4: Aventuras en el centro comercial Parte 1.**

Te levantaste y viste el reloj, marcaba las 7:45 am, Era un hermoso día soleado y…Esperen… 7:45?! Se supone que te verías con los chicos en el centro comercial a las 7:30.

Saliste corriendo al baño más rápido que una madre en una tienda de ofertas, Después de cambiarte, peinarte y todo eso saliste corriendo de nuevo, pero esta vez hacia el centro comercial, Por suerte este no estaba muy lejos de tu cada, Al llegar viste en la entrada a Lovino, Su hermano Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku y Heracles con sus 1937142437824265 millones de gatos, Okey no, No eran tantos, Solo eran 4 gatitos pequeños.

Te disculpaste por llegar tarde y entraron al Enorme, ENORME!, Centro comercial Heta-Mart, Abriste los ojos con sorpresa pues el lugar era más grande por dentro.

Ludwig explico que primero irían a comprar en una parte del Heta-Mart que era Súper mercado algunos ingredientes que necesitaban para la comida.

Tomaron un carrito y el grupo empezó a caminar. Bueno no todos, Heracles se quedaba dormido cada tres pasos que daban.

-Vee~ , O-Oigan no escucharon como un estruendo-Dijo Feliciano dejando de caminar

-Si, Se escucho como si algo se hubiera caid…-Empezaste a decir pero no pudiste terminar tu frase porque Kiku amablemente dijo/grito como doña del mercado "Heracles-san!"

Todos voltearon a verlo y ahí, en el suelo, acostado inmóvil se encontraba el griego durmiendo, no se preocuparon, les había pasado lo mismo desde que entraron, así que Ludwig solo lo cargo y lo subió al carrito para que no siguiera interrumpiendo las compras.

Se encontraban en la sección de frutas y verduras .Estabas con Kiku buscando buenas manzanas para el pastel. De repente escuchaste un Fusososo.

-¿Antonio?-Dijiste volteando en la dirección donde lo escuchaste, rápidamente este fue envestido por dos personas, ibas a dirigirte hacia él cuando alguien te arrastro hacia otra parte.

-(T/N) Dile al estúpido Bastardo Alemán que no vamos a llevar sus patatas!-renegó romano arrastrándote hacia Ludwig.

-Son necesarias para el platillo que vamos a preparar-Dijo después de suspirar el rubio con una venita sobre su cabeza, posiblemente el estrés.

Después de una larga discusión lograron llevarse las patatas claro, amenazando a Romano pues este no quería.

Salieron del supermercado después de pagar y como son muy malotes se robaron el carrito por dos razones:

No querían que Heracles se desfigurara el rostro cayéndose cada tres pasos

Eran muchas bolsas que tenían que cargar

Bueno realmente No se lo robaron, El gerente vio a Ludwig y se puso a gritar que se llevaran lo que quisieran, Así que aprovechado se llevaron el carrito y algo de pasta para Feliciano.

Ahora que ya tenían la comida podrían visitar las demás tiendas del gran lugar y la primera parada fue….¡La tienda de mascotas! No sabias porque habían elegido ese lugar pero bueno, Abría lindos animalitos así que estaba bien. Entraron al lugar como cualquier persona lo haría, Oh sí, con un musculoso alemán, Un japonés, Dos italianos, Un carrito de supermercado y un griego con 4 gatos, Normalidad pura….

- 15 Minutos después de haber entrado -

-Run Bitch Run!-Pensabas mientras eras arrastrada por Romano, Que a su vez empujaba el carrito con las bolsas del Súper dentro incluidos Heracles y un japonés de colado. Ludwig corría tras ustedes cargando a Feliciano.

La verdad no sabías cómo pero ahora los perseguían los de seguridad ¿Quién se mete en problemas estando en una linda tienda de mascotas? Pues Ustedes. Pero ahora lo importante era huir.

-Creo que juntos somos un peligro para la sociedad de alguna forma-Susurraste sentada en una banca junto a una fuente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con (T/N), No deberíamos llamar tanto la atención-Respondió Ludwig cruzándose de brazos.

-Tsk, No nos hubieran seguido si no fuera por la culpa del estúpido macho patatas!-grito enfadado Romano, La verdad este no tenía la culpa de nada pero aun así Lovino solo quería insultar al Alemán.

-Creo que sería mejor que regresáramos a casa-Comento Kiku.

De repente todos notaron que faltaba alguien, Alguien que decía constantemente vee~

-Un momento, Falta Feliciano-Volteaste a todos lados

-Seguros que los de seguridad no lo atraparon?-pregunto Kiku

-No creo, Cuando se trata de correr el muy idiota es rápido, Además, Estaba aquí hace unos momentos maldición-dijo Romano.

Rápidamente se levantaron de donde se encontraban y formaron parejas para buscar al italiano menor.

Tu y Romano, Kiku y Heracles con su carrito y los gatos y por ultimo Ludwig que estaría buscando al Italiano solito así bien Forever Alone.

El lugar era muy grande así que sería definitivamente un largo día.

**Liz: Como podrán Notar esto es algo muy…muy…**

**Brandon: Random…**

**Liz: Exacto!, Pero Bueno, No pude evitar escribirlo, Además hay algo de estos capítulos medio randoms que les hará gritar como mi hermana anoche al creer que habían entrado a Robar y solo era el gato y tiene que ver con el plan de hermano Mayor Francia.**

**Brandon: Creo que ya hemos dicho demasiado, Hasta el próximo capítulo, Adiós**

**Liz: Bye Bye!**

"_Vamos a darle Amour al mundo, yo voto por la 69"_


End file.
